Space Desires
by xTheWickedWriterx
Summary: Emotions are flooding and temptation is circling all around her and for one man in particular... Trunks Briefs. Pan is enduring her hectic teenage years where everything and anything is a big deal for her. While in space, what happens when raging hormones bring the two Saiyans together? *One Shot*


**Space Desires:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **All characters from Dragonball, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super all owned by Funamation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **What I chose to do with the characters in the story is my vision that I rightfully have. Should it ever be re-uploaded or reused my permission must be given.**

 **This story was especially made for one of my supporters Charismatic Beauty. She's been so helpful throughout my come back and I can't thank her enough for it. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Summary: **

**Emotions are flooding and temptation is circling all around her and for one man in particular... Trunks Briefs. Pan is enduring her hectic teenage years where everything and anything is a big deal for her. While in space with Goku and Trunks to visit mysterious planets that they never got to enjoy on their quest for the dragonballs a year ago, her curiosity and tantalizing temptation get the best of her. What happens when raging hormones bring the two Saiyans together?**

 **(Although this is in space like the DragonBall GT series, Goku is fully sized to his correct age.)**

 **Ages:**

 **Pan: 15**

 **Trunks: 25**

 **Goku: ... (He's not really important to this story..)**

* * *

Pan sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow throwing her bandanna off. "Grandpa I'm beat." She said flinging herself onto the couch in the piloting deck beside Trunks. Goku sprung up into his seat kicking his legs up onto the back of Trunk's seat laying his head back.

"Well Panny you did do a lot of running around today." He said chuckling. "You would've thought you would've been use it to it by now. We did this all last year and on a timed schedule too, but now we get the chance to revisit these planets and actually relax." He said closing his eyes.

"Relax? All I've been doing is making sure you boys remain alive and in check." She said poking her bottom lip out. Trunks cleared his throat and looked back at the young girl. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his luminous blue eyes gazing into her own.

"In all fairness Pan, I've been taking care of myself just fine." Goku twitched in his sleep kicking the back of Trunks' chair. "It's that one you have to worry about." He groaned.

"How in Kami's name can someone fall asleep that fast?" Pan asked chuckling to herself. Trunks joined in on her laughter allowing his joyful noise to encompass the room. She smiled lovingly at the noise but then closed her eyes and frowned.

 ** _Pan... Trunks is 25. You can't do this, it isn't right to think about someone who is so much older than you nor is it healthy for the heart or brain._**

She sighed at her inner conscious speaking some sense into her. She rose from her spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Pan?"

"I'll be back." She shouted back at Trunks. Pan stared at her bare feet as she padded to the kitchen, looking around the ship feeling nostalgic.

 ** _A full year has passed and I'm still fawning over you. Why is it you? Why does it have to be you Trunks?_**

She reached into refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle that had the word Capsule Corporation stamped proudly on it.

 _ **Capsule Corp is taking off quickly and widely, they have their logo on everything nowadays.**_

She thought to herself smiling proudly as she walked back into the cockpit. She looked around to see if she could find Trunks but he was no where to be seen and neither was Goku.

"Where in the hell are you two now?" She spoke to herself walking around the ship trying to spot the two. "Oh come on guys its midnight. Well, it is in Japan at least." She added realizing that space was in fact timeless when she looked at her watch. She sighed shaking her head as she peeked into Goku's room only to find him fast asleep. "Okay, well there's Grandpa... Where's Trunks?" Pan kept searching for a few more minutes before giving up and walking into their room. Bulma thought that it would be wise to conserve space by making Pan and Trunks share a room and allowing Goku to have his own. Neither of the hybrids were complaining due to how loud the older Saiyan snored.

Pan looked around their room glancing over at Trunks' bed.

 _ **He's not here either... Where in the world could he be?**_

She shrugged as she walked into the bathroom stripping down her clothes and stepping under the hot water. Pan thought about the memories that were made last year and how she started falling for Trunks. She knew it was wrong due to the ten year age gap but, it was Trunks. Trunks Briefs, the one she grew up around and grew to even love. She shut her eyes tightly and clawed at her hair. "Damn it Trunks." She mumbled just in case he happened to be in the room outside the bathroom. She finished showering quickly and wrapped a towel around her peaking her head out the door checking for a familiar lavender set of locks. No sign of him anywhere. She quickly sprinted to her dresser and slipped on her bra and underwear grabbing a long shirt in the process.

The young raven haired girl lunged into her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She placed her shirt on the end table beside her and closed her eyes.

 ** _It's way too hot to be wearing a shirt, I'll put it on when Trunks comes in- Trunks..._**

A slight blush came across Pan's cheeks as she thought about him. His unique hair, tanned skin, azure eyes, and prominent muscles. She squirmed in her bed lightly feeling the moisture form in between her legs.

 _ **I wonder how it feels to... Have sex with him. He's done it with girls before, I wonder how they felt.**_

Pan bit her lip looking around and listening to see if anyone was coming. She slipped her hand into her underwear and touched the moisture that had be forming from her thoughts of Trunks. She slowly slipped one finger into her entrance as she left a soft moan escape her lips. She'd never been one to do this type of thing before so the feeling was so foreign to her. She gasped and panted as she allowed herself to succumb to the feeling. Pan began to moan out louder and grasped on to her sheets as her eyes tightened along with her insides.

 *****Rated M*****

"Pan?" Pan's eyes shot opened as she stared in shock at the lavender haired man.

"Uh, I uh." Pan blushed hard scrambling to pull up her underwear and grab her shirt as Trunks stalked over towards her grabbing her hand. "Trunks what are you-" He leaned in to cut her off with a kiss as she closed her eyes.

 ** _My... First kiss?_**

Her eyebrows furrowed at the sensation of his lips on hers as she felt his hand slip into her hair. Trunks sat up breaking the kiss looking into her eyes. His eyes were darker than usual, full of lust and determination as if he wasn't the same person anymore.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked looking up at him. He slowly climbed onto the bed straddling her and pushing her down gently.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Her cheeks flushed as she looked away embarrassed that she had been caught. "Hey, nothing to be embarrassed of." He cooed grasping her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "Just let me show you how to do it." He said smirking making her eyes widen. The darkness of the room only being lit by the space around them and the illuminating stars made it seem like something out of a movie. He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking and licking tenderly to sooth the sensation.

Pan's eye closed as she bit her lip clamping her legs shut. Trunks looked down at her legs and then back up at her. "Already?" He asked placing his hand on her thigh. "Oh no Pan, you can't close yourself off already." He said huskily making her whimper in response. He gently took her legs and wrapped them around himself to allow him better access. Trunks looked into her eyes and stopped for a brief moment. "Anytime you're uncomfortable let me know and I'll stop." Pan bit her lip and nodded.

Trunks ran his large hands down Pan's soft delicate body causing her to shiver. He slowly place his hand over the band over her underwear looking at her once again to make sure she was okay with his actions. He slipped his hand inside and placed a single finger at her entrance feeling her wetness. "Kami Pan..." Pan blushed after hearing Trunks swear up to their guardian. Pan felt Trunks' finger enter inside of her causing her to grip onto his shoulder. Quiet moans filled the air from her as she shut her eyes tightly at the feeling.

"Trunks." She said breathy. Trunks smirked at the young girl who was unfolding before his very eyes as he quickened his pace. Curses and moans escaped from Pan as she clawed onto his shoulder.

"Ah, Pan." He winced at the pain of her nails digging into his skin. Pan blushed slightly and unattached her nails. "No it's fine, I like a bit of pain." He teased. Pan looked down at Trunks' belt and immediately reached for it only to have his hand stop her. "Pan... Are you sure?" He asked more worried than before. "Your first time should be with someone you love, someone who's special to you." He quietly said.

"I know, and that someone is you Trunks." He looked in awe at her.

"Me?" He slowly rose up from hovering over her and straddled her. "Why me?" Pan felt a bit of pain in her heart. Was he upset that she felt that way? As if he could read her mind, he shook his head frantically and spoke. "It's not like I'm upset that you love me it's just... Why am I your first love?" Pan smiled softly enjoying the sudden change of events.

"Because, you've always been there to support me, watch out for me, protect me, and so much more." A small blush crept upon her cheeks. "It's almost impossible for me not to." Trunks bit his lip but it soon turned into a warm smile. He gently kissed her forehead.

"That means a lot to me Pan-Chan." He cooed before kissing her gently. Pan's small hands shot up to Trunks' belt beginning to undo it yet again, but this time he didn't stop her. They began to undress each other quickly, but slow enough to engulf in each other's body. "You're beautiful." He panted after breaking their kiss. Trunks looked into Pan's eyes and back down at the small space between his groin and her entrance. She nodded before closing her eyes to prepare for the pain. He slowly slid into her making her clench her teeth and cry out in pain.

 **Pan's POV:**

The pain was almost unbearable. I felt him stop inside of me as he leaned down to kiss my tears away. "I know, it's going to hurt for a bit." He said softly crying to calm me. "But bare with me Pan-Chan." I nodded, I wanted to give my all to him. We sat there for a few moments as I adjusted to his length causing him to moan from my constant wiggling. "Are you ready?" He groaned. I nodded yet again unable to speak just yet. Trunks began to thrust into me slowly, it was agonizing yet it felt so good. Painfully good. I moaned out for him, I'd never felt anything like it before. I could feel myself tighten around him only making it feel even more blissful. He moaned as I opened my eyes to see the beautiful man above me with his eyes screwed shut and his sweat drenched hair. He thrust deeper into me until I could feel my stomach tighten.

"I-I don't." I've never experienced having an orgasm, but from how sinfully good this felt, I knew I was about to experience my first one. I screwed my eyes shut and dug my nails into Trunks' back for support.

"Fuck, Pan!" He shouted as his pace quickened. Pants and moans filled the air as I felt my insides loosen and a liquid release from me. I screamed, not caring how loud I was. His thrust became slower as his moans became drawn out. "Pan." He panted once again before holding my waist tightly and reaching his climax.

 **Regular POV:**

He collapsed beside her and gazed into her tired eyes that were filled with a poison called love. He kissed her gently on the tip of her nose before wrapping his arms around her and resting his face in her hair. "I love you too Pan, I love you so much." She smiled after hearing the words she longed to hear.

"And I love you Trunks." Were the last words spoken before they closed their eyes and dozed off.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! Once again a HUGE thanks to one of my supporters Charismatic Beauty because this one shot was made just for her and of course everyone's enjoyment. Also, she writes stories on her page too (Uh huh, yeah I've read them Charismatic!) Please go check them out and show her some love! Also, I know it's Monday but believe me guys I tried to get on yesterday to upload this One Shot but every time I tried to log in it said, "502 Error" and I tried multiple times at different times but it didn't work. So! I got up extra early (5am but it's now currently 7:32am) To see if thw site was working for me so I could upload this for you all!**

 **Never forget, I love you all! Have a beautiful day.**

 **-Jada**


End file.
